pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Baby Panic
Pac-Baby Panic is the 6th episode of the Pac-Man animated series. It pairs with Southpaw Packy. Synopsis Pac-Baby ends up in a sack of Super Power Pellets and the when the Ghost Monsters steal it, Mezmeron has a lot to care about: including him! Plot The episode opens up at Pac-Man's house where Pac-Man decides that the underside of his bed is the best place to hide a sack he is holding. Ms. Pac-Man comes by and asks Pac-Man what he's doing. Pac-Man says he's hiding a sack full of super-powered Power Pellet seeds from Mezmeron and the ghosts. If they ever found it, they could grow their own Power Pellet forest. The two leave their room and Pac-Baby crawls under their bed and into the sack. Suddenly, the ghosts pop out from behind the bedroom window and sneak in through it, with the goal to find the sack of Power Pellet seeds. Clyde asks Inky for their Power Pellet finder, but when it's discovered it isn't there, he decides to use Inky himself. They find the sack, but Pac-Man enters the room and intervenes. The ghosts chase him into the kitchen where Pac-Man tries to alert his wife of the situation, but despite this the ghosts enter the kitchen and Clyde chomps Pac-Man, leaving him weak and dizzy. Ms. Pac-Man grabs a cereal called "Packies" to help Pac-Man regain his strength and the two chomp the ghosts, but their now disembodied eyes still make off with the sack, and too late do Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man realize this. But then they also realize Pac-Baby wandered off again, so they decide they must find him first. Elsewhere, the ghosts' disembodied eyes return to Mezmeron's lair. Mezmeron assumes they've messed up again, but the ghosts prove otherwise by dragging in the sack of Power Pellet seeds. Mezmeron is pleased that the five finally did something right, but when he unties the sack Pac-Baby pops out of the seeds, having just woken up from a nap, and jumps into Mezmeron's arm. Mezmeron realizes that he can also get the Power Forest by holding Pac-Baby ransom, and sends the ghosts to tell Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man that they must give up the location of the forest if they ever want to see their baby again. Far away from the lair, Pac-Man and his wife are driving around town looking for Pac-Baby. The ghosts jump out from a streetlight and onto Pac-Man's car and try to deliver him the message, but Pac-Man instead drives them through a car wash, leaving them all soaked (and with high-pitched voices). Mezmeron, watching them through his TV, gets frustrated at their incompetence, while Pac-Baby plays with his cosmic disintegrater and causes things around the lair to disintegrate, then mixes two of Mezmeron's formulas together that create a monster who proceeds to chase Mezmeron. Mezmeron contacts the ghosts and tells them to deliver Pac-Man his demands before Pac-Baby destroys the lair. Meanwhile, Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man drive to the police station in hopes it will increase the chances of finding Pac-Baby. The ghosts, disguised as police officers, pursue them via motorcycle and pull the two over. When the ghosts reveal themselves and tell Pac-Man to give the exact location of the Power Forest in half an hour if they want Pac-Baby back, Pac-Man and his wife realize they have no choice and drive off to Mezmeron's lair. The ghosts celebrate that they gave Pac-Man the demands and didn't get messed up for once, only for a drawbridge they're standing on to raise and drop them and their motorcycle into the river below. Back at Mezmeron's lair, Pac-Baby is still causing havoc. The ghosts arrive back and tell Mezmeron about their success, and Mezmeron puts Pac-Baby in the care of the ghosts. Pac-Baby begins crying due to being hungry, so Inky lets him have a few Power Pellet seeds without realizing the consequences, prompting Pac-Baby to eat the whole sack and chomp the ghosts. Afterwards, he begins chomping on Mezmeron's robe. Outside the lair, Pac-Man is prepared to tell the location of the Power Forest to Mezmeron, but as soon as the door opens, Mezmeron, unable to take anymore of Pac-Baby's antics, begs Pac-Man and his wife to take Pac-Baby back. Ms. Pac-Man wonders what could have happened, and Pac-Man says that something tells him that their baby is a "chip off the old chomp", ending the episode. Quotes Pac-Baby Panic/Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode in which the Ghost Monsters (solely Clyde in this case) chomp Pac-Man. *This is the first episode in which Mezmeron's hideout is known as "Lava Lair". Errors *When Ms. Pac-Man says "I don't understand it, Packy.", her lips don't move. *When Mezmeron tells the ghosts to deliver Pac-Man his demands before Pac-Baby destroys his lair, Clyde and Inky swap colors while Inky says "No sweat, Mez ol' buddy." *Ms. Pac-Man is seen floating when she hands Pac-Man Packies. Category:TV series Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes